The present invention relates to a waterproof shoe, and more particularly to an improved lining for waterproof shoe.
Waterproof shoes with a shoe structure which includes a lining having waterproof and wearing comfort functions are widely known. The lining described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,369 (as shown in FIG. 1) is an improvement. The lining in that case includes a body 1 and an insole board 2. The lower end area of the body is turned back to form a folded portion 3 adhering to the under side of the insole board 2. In such constructions the folded portion 3 must be made in several pleats, specially in the area corresponding to the frontmost part of a foot, to be easily adhered to the under side of the insole board 2. However, it will cause the user""s foot to feel uncomfortable, since the front space of the lining which is used to receive the toe of a foot is narrowed. Further, the folded line 4 is a stress concentrating position so that it is easily torn when using a period of time. This means that water can penetrate along the folded line to the inside of the lining. In addition, when the material that the lining used is made thicker, the processes to turn back the lower end area of the lining to form the folded portion 3 adhering to the insole board 2 becomes difficult. And in such conditions, the numbers of interstices between the pleats formed in the folded portion 3 are increased. Water which penetrates the shoe will then easily creep along the interstices into the inside of the lining.
It is therefore the primary objective of the present invention to provide an improved lining for waterproof shoe which can be manufactured more simply and economically.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an improved lining for waterproof shoe which is more comfortable than prior art in wearing.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an improved lining having a waterproof function of which is better than prior art.
In carrying out the objectives of the invention, the lining of the invention has a lining body made of waterproof material which has a full side wall forming a complete enclosure except for the top and bottom, said body being made to conform to the shape and size of the interior of the shoe. An insole board with the edge thereof is connected with the lower end of the side wall of said body. A bridging strip made of waterproof material has an upper end that is joined to the lower end of said side wall of said body, and a lower end that is turned back in such a manner that said strip encloses the seam of said body and forms a folded portion below the under side of said insole board. The contact surfaces between said strip, said side wall of said body and said insole board being sealed.
The invention will be better understood and additional objectives and advantages will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.